Conventional sensor systems may be made up of multiple cameras, for example, which are intended to create chronologically synchronized images. A corresponding system is described in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0204038, in which images are recorded by two cameras. The time information of the images in this case is provided with the aid of a central clock.
In U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2011/0187861, a camera system is described which records images as soon as an impact is detected via an acceleration sensor. The recorded images are provided with a piece of time information with the aid of a clock installed in the system. This time of the installed clock is automatically corrected via periodically received radio signals.